The Only One I'd Chase This Far
by mssekishi
Summary: AU: And that was where he met him...the pale beauty by the door.  I/Z, K/Z, Z/K. Other pairings included. WRITER'S BLOCK;LONG HIATUS
1. And That Was Where He Met Him

**Warning: Not beta-ed. There will be mistakes here and there, so bear with me. **

**Notes: A Complete AU; Some things stay the same, good guys may turn bad. ^^v**

**VK does not belong to me. They belong to the original mangaka. **

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**And That Was Where He Met Him**

**Between** Heaven and Hell, lies a special, serene place. No, not Earth but 'The Capital'. To put it simply, it is a place where souls who are neither good enough to head directly for Heaven after death nor they had done sins which are terrible enough to drop to Hell reside. And there are two types of sin. One, a mortal sin is a grave violation of God's law that 'turns man away from God'. And if it is not redeemed by repentance and forgiveness, the doer faces eternal death of hell. Two, a venial sin is a forgivable sin (if doer repents) although it constitutes a moral disorder. The Capital is a temporary place to house the souls before they reach the final state of purification for another judgement to decide whether they belong to Heaven or Hell.

And at The Capital itself, there are souls who lived there permanently. They are the 'Protectors' and the 'General'. Protectors maintain the order in The Capital and the Gateways to Heaven, Hell and Earth whereas the General holds the authority to command the Protectors.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

On the four-poster bed laid two inhabitants, their limbs overlapping each other on the lilac coloured sheets. Ichiru rested his head over Zero's left arm, curling into his elder brother's warmth. Ichiru glanced over the kiss marks on Zero's neck and his mind drifted to the past events last night. He blushed slightly, even though he was the one who pushed his brother into it.

"_Please Nii-san," Ichiru begged as he followed Zero into his room. _

"_No," Zero replied, repeating the same number of 'no' to counter Ichiru's 'please'. _

"_Didn't we agree on—" Frustrated, Zero turned around and stopped short as he realized he was backed up against the wall. He scowled._

"_Please!" Ichiru placed his hands on the either side of Zero, trapping him within his arms._

"_Ichiru, I—"_

"_I promised this will be the last," Ichiru stared earnestly into Zero's eyes. Zero stared back for a moment, startled by his request before looking away._

_After it seemed like an eternity, Zero gave into Ichiru's pleads. "…Fine."_

"_Or at least I promise that this will be the last in a while." Ichiru added on cheekily._

"_What!" Ichiru swopped down for a kiss, silencing Zero's protests. He leaned against Zero's body as he slid in his tongue into the warm cavern. He tilted Zero's head more to the side to gain more dominance as both tongues meet. Ichiru played and sucked on Zero's tongue. He pressed his own against Zero's crotch and rubbed in antagonizing circles. _

"_Nng," Zero moaned, hands coming up to Ichiru's shoulders as if to push him away. Ichiru could feel himself getting harder and harder and he ached for more friction. Ichiru's hands moved down to the back to cup Zero's ass, pressing their bulges closely against each other. Zero protested softly as Ichiru continued his earlier actions, squeezing his ass cheeks at the same time. _

_Zero gathered all his strength and pushed him away. "I said I can't breathe dammit!" _

_Ichiru grinned and pushed Zero towards the bed. He quickly pulled the red sash holding Zero's yukata together once his brother was pinned to bed. Ichiru hovered over Zero's pale body for two seconds or three, before leaning down to shower him kisses at his neck. "Nii-san," he repeated between breaths, again and again. "Nii-san…"_

_Zero's body did an involuntary shiver as Ichiru's husky voice hit him. "Ichiru?" Zero's hands went to cup Ichiru's face. "Is something wrong? You're acting weird."_

_Ichiru simply shook his head and covered Zero's left hand with his right. "Let me have you, tonight." He looked into Zero's eyes. Zero blinked, noticing that Ichiru was actually waiting his approval, he smiled._

"_You may."_

"I'll end this, tonight." Ichiru muttered to himself.

"…What are you mumbling about?" Zero asked sleepily as he draped his arm across Ichiru.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep." Ichiru replied, kissing Zero's shoulder before getting off the bed. "I'll go and prepare dinner now. I'll wake you up later."

"'Kay," answered Zero before covering his naked self with his lilac blanket.

Ichiru looked back at the silver head from the door. His eyes showed with much resolve. _You can hate me for all you want…Nii-san._

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

It was 20 minutes to midnight that night.

Instead of feeling pain, he felt cold. Instead of feeling scared, his mind was completely blank. He bit his lower lip as he tried to regulate his breathing. Tears welled up in his eyes, making his lilac irises become a blur. He knows that he is weak right now but he didn't care. His legs wobbled as he tried to stand. He steadied himself as he wiped the trail of blood dribbling off his chin with the sleeve of his light blue yukata. He swallowed, wetting his cracked lips.

"...Why," he asked, barely a whisper, but he knows that the other guy would have heard him. He clenched his fists tightly. "Answer me, Ichiru!"

Ichiru opened his eyes. He unfolded his arms and stood in front of Zero. "Why?" He sneered. Raising his right hand, he pointed toward Zero and chanted in ancient words.

"_Bind, the very person before me. Hold, the person's will to fight. Immobilise, his very actions._"

In a blink of an eye, Zero flew back a few metres up against the wall. Zero coughed, he mentally swore when he felt his rib crack from the impact.

"Ichiru!" Zero wanted to know; he needed to know why his brother is doing this. _What happened to his sweet brother?_ His mind was spinning. He was damn confused. _Was he acting all along?_

"I see. Brother is indeed strong and powerful. Despite my spell, you're still able to talk. If I never poisoned and mess with your system, I might be the one held up against the wall instead." Ichiru grabbed Zero by his hair as he smiled darkly. "My dear brother, since you want to know so badly, then let me tell you..."

Zero gritted his teeth and stared hard through his tears at Ichiru. "...because Brother, there is no need for that many successors," Ichiru explained. "The new successor of the General will be chosen among the nominated few by the Protectors. Getting rid of you means a better chance for me."

"Does that reason suffice you, my dearest?" The younger one enunciated sarcastically. "And more importantly, there's something that I want, within your very soul."

"What-? What are you talking about?"

Ichiru removed his hand from Zero's hair and travelled down to his midsection. He muttered softly under his breath and without warning, he stuck his hand into Zero's body.

"Ack!" Zero coughed, throwing up blood. _What the. _He tried moving away from Ichiru, but his limbs were bound to the wall. If only he was not weakened by the poison... Zero was powerful enough to fight without chanting the spells. Ichiru...His brother got him for good. Zero threw up more blood as Ichiru's hand searched within him. _I'm breaking—!_

"There it is," Ichiru withdraw his hand as Zero squirmed and screamed in pain. "So this is 'Retrace?" Ichiru held the glowing prism between his thumb and index finger. The prism was the size of a large ice cube.

Zero's eyes widened slightly, entranced by the glowing object. "Retrace?"

"The power to start a new revolution huh."

"Ichiru," A new voice greeted the dim room.

Ichiru stepped aside and greeted the man. "Ah, you're here."

Zero squinted with his eyes to focus on the figure by the door. "...H-Hanabusa. Get away..."

Hanabusa continued, "The Gate is ready."

"Hana…busa?"

"I'm not here to save you, Zero." Hanabusa said calmly. His usual bright blue eyes were dull.

Zero's tears fell. Damn it hurts being betrayed. "Fuck. Don't screw with me. If this was what you wanted all along, y-you...you could have-!" Zero broke down into sobs, unable to finish off his sentence. Zero never wanted authority; it did not matter to him anyway. He was indeed strong and capable, but it bothered him to be selected as one of the next successor. All he wanted was to be with his loved ones. _Ichiru…_

"It's time, we should hurry." Hanabusa walked closer to Ichiru, Zero's sobs falling on deaf ears.

Ichiru nodded. He gently covered Zero's eyes and leaned towards his brother's ear. "Goodbye, Nii-san."

That was the last thing Zero heard before his eyelids went heavy. Ichiru released the binding spell and Zero's body slumped forward into his strong arms.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"The Capital; more commonly pictured as a place than a process of purification or temporary punishment in which, it is believed, the souls of those who die in a state of grace are made ready for Heaven. These souls need to undergo purifying. And at the end of the purification, they will be judged once again before sending them off to Heaven or Hell." The brunette read off his laptop. "But, who judges them at The Capital anyway?"

"Tell me Takuma. Why am I bothering myself with this? I'm not concerned about afterlife." Kaname sighed.

"Well, it's for the sake of your grades, even though Chairman favours you. The thesis is due by next Friday and you haven't started on anything." Takuma explained as he walked over to the study table Kaname was using. "You know if you weren't interested in this topic, why did you pick it anyway?"

"Ah I thought I could handle it but I didn't know it would be this difficult!" He whined.

"Oh dear, is our dear Cross Kaname being a baby right now?" Takuma teased.

"Oh shut up," the brunette pouted as he folded his arms across his chest. He was clearly displeased and he was waiting for Takuma to apologise.

"Pfft. Oh come on, I'll help you. So stop pouting like a kid kay?" Takuma gently comb through the brown locks with his fingers as Kaname leaned into the cool fingers at his scalp. Takuma smiled at his reaction. _Kaname is somewhat like a…kitten._ He giggled to himself.

Takuma met Kaname eight years ago during his tenth birthday party. He heard from his Grandfather that Kaname was a orphan, adopted by Chairman Cross. Kaname used to be a very quiet person. He is still now, towards people he is unfamiliar with. Kaname didn't even used to be open towards Chairman and Takuma himself. He could remember that their words often fall upon deaf ears. If they were anyone else, they'd be frustrated with him. Takuma suspected that it was because Kaname felt unsecured after he lost his memories. But a year or so after they met, Kaname began to open up towards him. Takuma was surprised that Kaname has this side of him. The blonde knew Kaname trusted him and he cherished this very much. He will not give up the friendship he had with Kaname even though he knows that his Grandfather dislikes him to hang around a mere 'commoner'.

"Hey don't you fall asleep on me."

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"Hanabusa, where is this?"

"Cross Academy," Hanabusa replied. "When I opened the Gate to Earth, this is the first place which came upon it."

"Okay," Ichiru glanced around the surroundings and walked over to the closest building.

Ichiru placed his twin on the doorstep, making him lean against the door. Zero was still in his light blue yukata. His yukata had blood splotches that made it look like blooming flowers. There is a streak of dried blood from his head to his chin.

"You should have helped him to change into a new set of yukata. Or at least wash away the blood stains—"

"There's no time for that," Ichiru said sharply.

"He looks like he's getting paler as time passes. Did you have to damage his soul that badly?"

"Tsk, I can't help it alright?" Ichiru said frustratingly. "Retrace is buried deep within his soul… But it's good isn't it? Damaging his soul to this extent prevents him from attempting to return to foil our plans, at least for the time being."

"…And brother is strong. He won't die from these. If he does, then…" Ichiru paused, stroking his twin's pale cheek. He looked at Zero for the very last time before stepping away. "…It's just too bad."

Hanabusa sighed, watching Ichiru's retreating back. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" He took out a few silver earrings and put through Zero's ear piercings. He chanted a spell, preventing anyone to remove it. The silver earrings were designed by him; it is to track the owner, in this case, Zero down if there is a need in the future.

"Sorry Zero," Hanabusa said softly. "For doing such a thing."

"Oi, what are you doing over there? The Gate's closing!"

"Right, coming!"

Both of them stood in front of the light, preparing to head back to The Capital. "Are you regretting this?" Ichiru raised an eyebrow at his question.

"…Nah. We're in this together now." Hanabusa reassured him.

"…Sorry," Ichiru stared into the space in front.

"I know."

"…Really sor—"

"I know what we're in, you've given me the choice and I went along with it. We betrayed him, together us both." Hanabusa sighed. "Geez, where did your resolve in this go to."

"Yeah," Ichiru smiled softly. _I shouldn't have second thoughts about it._

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Kaname was on his way back to his father's place from the Dorms and that was where he met him…the pale beauty by the door.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Yes, The Capital sounds like Purgatory? Haha. Hope that the little twincest lemon at the beginning will suffice you readers for the following chapters. It would take a while before a Kaname/Zero lemon chapter. **

**Sorry, no Yuuki in this fic. I have no idea how to add her in. /head desk.**

**And thanks for your help, Nillen! …For pushing me into writing a VK fic. XD**

**Please review! Reviews will make me really happy!**

**Seki.**


	2. For All He Needs Now Is Time

**Warning: Not beta-ed. There will be mistakes here and there, so bear with me. **

**Wao. Thank you for the lovely responses; over 470 hits, 8 lovely reviews (which really made my day!), 9 favourites and 23 story alerts! It just never happened to my other fandom's fics, so im a little overwhelmed. Haha. A great thank you to all of you who read this especially to the reviewers (you know who you are! :D) !**

**Enough being said, hope you'll enjoy this chapter, even though it isn't much. :X**

**VK does not belong to me. They belong to the original mangaka. **

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**For All He Needs Now Is Time**

**Darkness** surrounded him. He did not know where he was. He tried walking around in the dark, but his legs would not take a step forward. He tried calling 'Help!', but his voice was will not project. Nothing could be seen, nothing could be heard, and nothing was there. He was all alone, by himself. It was dark and cold and he was scared. His clammy hands were shaking from fear. Shutting his eyes, he shook his head, deeming himself an idiot for being afraid. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around his knees, rocking himself to calm down. He did not know how long he took to calm himself down, but once he did, he remembered what had happened. And then he realized…

_My soul... That scorching, burning feeling is gone. It…hurts no more. Have I…died? Is that it? Am I really…dead for real this time? And that's why I can't feel the damage of my soul?_

_After my death on Earth…sometime back, I was given a second chance to 'live' by Sensei. Is this part of my life over…?_

_But._

_But…What's the point of me living? With Ichiru betraying me. What's more, even Hanabusa. Trusts and promises…these words hold no meaning to me anymore. They are just a pack of lies._

_Then again…I don't want to die just like that without knowing anything. What's Retrace? Why is it hidden within my soul? And how did Ichiru learn of it? _

_Tell me what should I do if you were in my shoes, Sensei._

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

It was a cool Saturday morning. Since that night he met the pale beauty, Kaname had stayed in his father's guest room after classes to look after him. Today was no different; Kaname sat on a chair next to the bed, looking at the pale beauty.

Again and again, his cool fingers threaded through the short, straight, silky silver hair. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, but the silver haired man seems to like it and he got better when Kaname does that. His bad fever went down and his trashing was gone. He had been unconscious for the past 3 days. Kaname was determined to get a doctor if he doesn't wake up in a few hours. His father said nothing was wrong; a doctor is not needed because they would not be able to help. _But how can nothing be wrong! He's been unconscious for 3 days, making the fourth today! Come to think of it, didn't he have blood stains on his yukata and his head? Was it not his blood? Because he had no severe external injuries, except for a few scratches here and there (they were already healing!). He was awfully pale too…_ Kaname thought to himself absentmindedly.

_Someone's fingers are combing through my hair. It's just like… _Zero slowly opened his teary eyes, pupils dilating to adjust to the amount of light entering them.

"Thank goodness," Kaname said gladly. "You're finally awake."

Zero blinked, turning to the source of the voice. He could not see clearly just yet, probably from the disuse of it for a few days. His eyes tried to focus on the image by his bed side, but all Zero's mind registered were dark brown tresses, warm brown eyes and…fair skin. Still, everything else he saw was unclear, just like one not wearing glasses. His eyes shifted to the arm whose fingers are in the midst of combing his hair. _It's not…Ichiru._

"Ah sorry," Kaname noticed and apologized, removing his hands from the silver strands.

Zero immediately brought up his hands to stop Kaname from doing so. "P-Please," said Zero. His voice was hoarse from those cries; he hadn't got the chance to replenish his throat with water.

Kaname's eyes widened slightly. "Eh?"

"D-Don't stop," Zero swallowed, a faint blush appearing on his pale cheeks for confessing. "I like it. It's comforting when your cool fingers comb through my hair."

Kaname's lips mouthed a silent 'O'. He wanted to comment on how beautiful he looks when he blushed, but he decided to save him from embarrassment. He smiled, "Really? I like it when my best friend does that to me too."

"Is…that so," Zero mumbled as he drops his hands from holding Kaname's arm.

"Yeah, and I fall asleep all the time." Kaname said sheepishly. "I'll get you some water—"

"No—!" Zero grabbed Kaname's hand once more and pulled it to his head like a kid.

"…Okay," Kaname returned to his seat and started on Zero's request after he lay back to bed. His lips lifted slightly upwards upon Zero's reactions.

Zero closed his eyes, contented. Kaname's finger tips gently massaged Zero's scalp as he threaded through his hair, making Zero very, very comfortable. Zero pulled up the blanket to cover up till his shoulders and turned his face into the fluffy pillow.

Kaname was about to speak when he heard a soft, almost a whisper from Zero's lips. "…Thank you."

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"Oh good afternoon," Kaname greeted his father as he entered the kitchen for a cup of milk. Kaname did not know how, but he himself had fallen asleep too. And before he knew it, it was time for lunch.

"What are you cooking?" Kaname asked, bringing the cup to his lips.

"Porridge," Cross answered. "For him."

"How did you know—?"

Cross chuckled. "Didn't you say that you will call for a doctor if he doesn't wake up by this morning? So if you are have not done so…"

"…means all is well," Kaname finished for him. _Dad, you're really…_ He smiled.

Seconds later, Cross cheered, "Yay, my yummy porridge is done!" and he went to get a bowl.

"Hold on," Kaname walked over to the stove and scooped up a little porridge with the ladle. "Poison tasting."

"Eh~~~ You hurt my feelings Kaname!" Cross pouted childishly.

Kaname blinked. The brunette expected his taste buds to scream in alarm, but it didn't. The fish porridge tasted surprisingly good.

"It's tasty riiiiiight?" Cross nudged Kaname's arm with his.

"Surprisingly…"

"Hey! My cooking is not that—" The older man huffed. "Go get him for lunch."

Kaname chuckled softly, nodded and left. He half walk, half ran to the guest room at the other end from the kitchen, eager to see the pale beauty. He smiled to himself, his mind replaying of their earlier conversation. However, upon reaching the room, his heart nearly dropped when he saw the pale beauty losing his grip of the wall, the support of his legs crumbled as he fell hard to the parquet flooring.

"Hey!" Kaname rushed forward. The brunette gently pulled him up as Zero's left hand sought purchase of the wall. His legs trembled a little in protest as they practically have been immobile for a few days. Zero's breath came in short pants, which was then he realized that the air he is breathing in was different, it's more…polluted. He titled his head, taking in the sight of the person.

"You alright?"

"Fine," Zero bit out. He was not feeling well since his soul wasn't at its tip-top condition. He pulled back his arm from Kaname's grasp, struggling to manage to stand on his own. _Cut the act, I don't need anyone's pity or help._

"Come on, you need some food." Kaname tightened his hold on his arm.

Zero frowned, "…Don't touch me."

And it was Kaname's turn to frown. "Wha-why?"

"…I can manage to walk on my own just fine," Zero replied coldly.

Kaname was about to retort when Zero added, "I don't need anyone's help, or pity." _So cut the damn act!_

Zero's words replayed twice in his mind and the brunette snapped, turning Zero to face him. "That's what I – no, we get from taking care of you for a few days?"

Zero almost swore that he saw the other's warm brown eyes take on a garnet colour. But it all happened in a flash. The pale skinned man avoided his eyes and retorted, "No one asked you to care."

"Yeah, like we could leave you right in front of the doorstep covered in blood," said Kaname as he folded his arms. _Oh really? Was this the same person in the morning? Good grief!_

"…I was at your doorstep?" Zero asked, his voice taking on a softer tone.

"Yes," Kaname replied almost immediately. "…You don't remember?"

"I don't."

The dark haired man sighed, pulling the same arm. "Come." Realizing that Zero is not moving, he barked, "Stop being stubborn! You're shaking like a leaf!"

Zero clicked his tongue and huffed "'Am not!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sit here." Kaname commanded lightly.

Zero complied silently. He stared at another man with dirty blond hair who made way to his seat.

"Here, you need to eat to regain your strength."

Zero eyed his porridge, considering whether to eat or not. He knows that he's hungry but still…

"I've acted as the poison taster already," said Kaname. "It's safe."

"Hey Kaname!" Kaien huffed. "Be nice!"

"Poison?"

"Kaname was just—"

"Usually food that he makes is inedible, but this one's edible today. In fact, it tastes good." Kaname cleverly interrupted.

"They are seriously not_ that_ bad," Kaien mumbled to himself before taking a seat opposite both of them.

Somehow convinced, Zero took the first spoonful…and another. Zero's face lit up. _It's…delicious! _

_Is he just plain hungry or is the porridge good?_ Kaname smiled mildly to himself, liking what he saw.

"So?"

Confused by the question, Zero copied what Kaien said. "So…?"

"Uh, how's the porridge?"

Zero swallowed another spoonful before answering. "It's…good?"

"Glad to hear that," Kaien smiled. "My name is Cross Kaien and this is Kaname, my son."

Zero blinked. _They most certainly do not look like father and son._

As though he heard Zero's thoughts, Kaien chuckled, "Kaname's my adopted son."

From embarrassment or not, Zero blushed faintly. "Oh…"

"What's your name?" Kaname asked. Zero looked somewhat surprised by the question, as though he did not see this one coming.

"It's not important." He replied, taking another spoon of the delicious porridge.

"Huh?" The two voiced in unison.

"You don't have to know."

"Why not, how else are we supposed to call you in the future?"

"You don't have to, because I'm leaving," Zero moved to stand. _I am not going to stick around; I'd end up getting hurt._

"What—" Kaname mirrored his actions.

"Stay," Kaien voiced out. "You can do that after your regain your health."

"It's fi—"

"Do you have a place in mind to go to?" Kaien stared into Zero's lilac orbs.

Zero opened his mouth slightly, unsure of his reply. He knows that a simple 'yes' will allow him to leave, but he was afraid to say it because…the place he's at now definitely does not seem like it's part of The Capital. The air 'told' him so.

Kaien saw the moment of hesitation and smiled gently. "Wouldn't it be better to leave after you have gathered your thoughts?"

_He's right; you need to settle down to think what's next first._ Zero shut his eyes tightly. "I-I will be using the same room then?"

"Sure, stay as long as you need, we won't chase you out."

The silver haired man bowed slightly toward Kaien. "Thanks, I'll take my leave now."

"Hey your—" Kaname tried to stop the man who hurried back to his room.

"Kaname," Kaname turned to his father. Kaien stood up and walked over to his adopted son. "Let him be, he needs to be alone for now."

"But—"

"Don't you think that he's somewhat like you?" Kaien asked, his left hand on Kaname's shoulder. "…When you first came here." He pats Kaname's shoulder before he left him alone in the room.

"_Be patient and give him some time_," was what his father meant, Kaname realized. _Yes, for all he needs now is time._

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Back at The Capital…

"Father," the young brunette greeted to the man at his work desk as he entered the study room.

"Yes my son?"

"As per your request, I found out from that Kiryu Zero has failed to turn up for his duties for the past few days," said the young brunette monotonously.

"Oh? What was the reason for his absence?"

"…He just never showed up and he could not be found," came the reply. "His twin would not divulge anything."

_Hmm, I suspect…_ The older brunette pursed his lips, deep in thought. "We just have to pay him a little visit, don't we?"

"Come here Senri," The older male stretched out his hand, asking Senri to come over. It was not a commanding tone yet Senri does what his father wants. He smirked; Senri will not defy him, never in the past and not in the future. Senri sat on his father's lap and looked into his father's mismatched eyes.

"I need you to do another task for me," He breathed by Senri's left ear, hands moving up to brace Senri's back.

"Anything, Father." Senri trembled, his ears were sensitive. He could never get used to anyone whispering or doing anything at his ears.

"Check the traffic records of all our Gateways; look out for Kiryu's name."

"Yes Father," Senri complied.

"…And then I'll give you what you need."

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Okay, I tried making the last part about relationship between Senri and his father ambiguous. LOL. I need to know what you guys think about it before advancing. And im starting to leave subtle hints around someone from this chapter onwards. Haha. Preparation for the future chapters!**

**Sorry for the 2 weeks odd wait for this chapter! And I know this chapter is pretty uh, boring. =\ Sorry Nillen! I don't think this was up to your standards! Hahaha. I've got to inform you guys that the next update will be approximately a month later or so during my 2 weeks of school break. I'll be having major tests and project deadlines before that so… :3  
><strong>

**I know this chapter isn't **_**something**_**, but please review! Reviews will make me really happy!**

**Seki.**


	3. Plan A

**Warning: Not beta-ed. There will be mistakes here and there, so bear with me. **

**Note: Well. I deserve to be shot for this chapter. Truly. **

**VK does not belong to me. They belong to the original mangaka.**

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**Plan A**

"**Aidou-sama," **the dark haired leader among his squad of six greeted.

Hanabusa nodded; face expressionless from his encounter earlier on. He could feel blood seeping through his emergency bandages around his torso. "Keiki." He was halted by the armed guards when he moved toward the Gate.

"What, is the meaning of this?" Hanabusa questioned. "Step aside, I'm on an errand."

"Please back down, Aidou-sama. We're on orders." Keiki replied, face grim. He did not want to fight Hanabusa.

"On orders," Hanabusa repeated theoretically. "Whose?"

"Aidou-sama—"

"Answer me," Hanabusa let out a burst of energy, cooling off the area within seconds. He was running out of time.

"Rido-sama's."

_That bastard!_ "No, I'm not backing down," Hanabusa growled. "You back down."

Keiki gritted his teeth. "In this case, we have to arrest you—"

"Keiki," Hanabusa said slowly, taking up an expression of a predator facing its prey. "Have you forgotten that I'm a Protector, and the one you're reporting to at that."

Keiki pursed his lips as he gripped the sheath of his sword in his left hand.

"Don't fight me, Keiki."

"I couldn't even if I don't want to!" The leader snapped, pulling out his sword from his sheath. "The moment you abandoned your duties, _your responsibilities and us_, we no longer serve you."

Guilt shone past the icy blue eyes for a second. "If that is what you want," Hanabusa said softly.

The blonde's eyes fluttered shut, concentrating his powers in his hands.

Hanabusa fought and moved swiftly among the guards. Guard after guard, he froze their feet to the ground and knocked them out instead freezing their bodies to death. They have been working under him for a long time and Hanabusa did feel guilty for abandoning them. Moments later, he stood before Keiki who had blood colouring his uniform with a knee on the ground. _He fought hard, _Hanabusa thought.

"If only," Keiki swallowed hard and shook his head. "Why are you and Ichiru-sama doing this? Did both of you really killed Zero-sama like what the rumours have been going on in the past week?"

Hanabusa kneeled before Keiki. "Keiki, we—, I—…" He trailed off.

Keiki sighed, "Forget it, just knock me out and go."

"What?" said Hanabusa, fearing that he had heard it wrong. He felt his consciousness slipping.

"I don't suppose you know that you are bleeding like me," Keiki said pointedly. "I suppose that is what you are running from."

Hanabusa looks down to his torso. "Oh," He said eloquently.

"Just go," Keiki repeated. "I—We were just upset that this happened."

"I know; something grave is happening," Hanabusa said softly. "Thank you, Keiki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_For all we've planned for, Ichiru. Stay safe before I get back_. Hanabusa thought before stepping past the Gates.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

He knocked on the door of the bedroom.

"Come in," came the reply from behind the door.

"Father," he greeted.

Rido nodded and pats the bed beside him. "Good news I suppose?"

"Yes," Senri replied as he sat next to his father. "Plan A is all set."

"Good." Rido smiled. He unbuttoned Senri's shirt and slides it off his shoulders. "I trust that you will ensure that it'll go well?"

"Of course," Senri answered, his eyelids fluttered shut as Rido attached his lips to his shoulders, kissing and nibbling the skin. He moved over his collar bones to his neck and pushed Senri down to the bed.

"Let me reward you then," Rido said with a tinge of amusement.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Two weeks had passed since the talk in the kitchen.

"Angel, that is—"

"Will you _cease_ calling me that?" Zero snapped, face flushing with colour.

"I would if you would _just _tell me your name! What's so difficult about that!" Kaname retorted.

"I just don't see why I have to tell you!"

"You don't _see why? Really?_" Kaname said dryly. "So since you don't _have _to tell me, then what's your problem with me calling you that?"

"T—That's an…" _Endearment!_ "…insult!" Zero blurted as he panicked, he did not know why this brunette could make him feel nervous and at the same time, annoy him to no end.

"Insult," Kaname blinked. "_What?_"

"Just…Just call me anything else but that!"

"Like what? I call you 'Angel' because you're pale and…" _beautiful like an angel_ "…and…" He trailed off. "…Don't tell me you prefer me calling you an albino."

"…"

"…Um, see? Ha ha," Kaname laughed off dumbly. _Gods, I'm an embarrassment. _He gave himself a virtual slap. "More tea?" Kaname pointed to the teapot.

Zero stared at him for a second and gently shook his head. "Enough for—" The doorbell interrupted him. "Did Chairman forget his keys _again_?" Zero stood up from the dining table.

"Well, that's Dad."

Of all the things, Zero had not expected to see the blonde with icy blue eyes covered with blood around his torso.

Zero's eyes widened, taking in the scene.

"Zero," Hanabusa smiled lightly as he stepped closer to Zero. He hugged the shocked man before him. "It felt like it has been years since—" Hanabusa's body slumped into Zero's arms.

"Hana?" Zero panicked when Hanabusa did not respond. "Kuran!"

"What?" Kaname called out from the kitchen.

_I need your help! _"Kuran!"

"What is—Who's that!" Kaname hurried forward to the door.

"Assist me to carry him to my room," Zero ignored his question.

Kaname stares at Zero, noting the anguish in his expression and eyes. _This had to be someone important to Angel, Angel has never showed that expression before. Who is this? _

"Please."

Kaname nodded, shutting the door before assisting him to the room.

Both of them helped Hanabusa onto Zero's bed. Zero unbuttoned his bloodied shirt and wasted two seconds staring at the blood soaked bandage. He pursed his lips, preparing to attempt and try save him till he realized that Kaname was watching silently behind him.

Zero took in his worried glance. "You may leave now." He could not save him using his powers in front of a human.

"…Pardon?"

"I said, you may leave now," Zero said sharply.

"But—"

"Go! I don't need your help." Zero almost kicked himself when he saw Kaname's hurt expression. He always had a problem in speaking too fast. "No I mean—"

"Fine," Kaname's voice hardened. He walked to the door and closes it loud enough to echo the whole corridor.

Zero forced himself to look away from the door; he had a life to save here. He needed Hanabusa to stay alive; there are so many questions he has been dying to ask. He took in a deep breath before setting the little powers he had recuperated back to work. _Don't die. Not like this._

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**Alright, I can explain this. I **_**know**_** this is short. This chapter I've promised in June has been long overdue; I thought I could get a chapter done during my project week break from school but no, I've been awfully busy. Even now, I just finished a paper yesterday and I have 3 projects to hand in next week. But at least I posted what I had for you all to read right? :3 I sincerely apologize for the lateness and the shortness! You may stab me. LOL. I've actually wrote more than what I have here but it seems more appropriate to stop over…here. As for the Rido x Senri part, I didn't want to touch **_**a lot **_**on that, some of you may be uncomfortable with incest. /shrugs. Well, I'll update once I'm done with my studies for this semester, which is in September.**

**Anyway, please R&R as usual! And do check out my new ongoing story, ****Choice**** if you don't already know. Just head to my profile or follow this link (get rid of the spaces): http: / www. fanfiction. Net /s/ 7099867 /1/ Choice **

**A word of caution: There's Yuuki, I've tried making her…acceptable, if you know what I mean. I don't usually fancy her either. Give that story a try and well, **_**review **_**if you can. **

**Seki.**


End file.
